Although the sun is shining
by Hentai-chan
Summary: Although the sun is shining high above, There's one thing on my mind: you, my love. Pour précision, la fic est en français, le résumé c'était juste pour faire classe


**Bonjour bonjour !** Me revoilà (enfin) avec un petit OS 8059, un retour au sources, comme on dit ! L'idée m'est venue la veille de mon bac français (comme quoi, les insomnies, ça sert à quelque chose), et je me suis précipitée sur une feuille pour ne pas oublié le lendemain ... Maintenant, après deux semaines, voilà ce que ça donne ! J4espère que vous nemerez !

**Disclaimer: **Après des pleurs, du sang et des cris, ces deux personnages restent toujours à Amano-sensei ... Je ne sais plus quoi faire !

Le titre est en fait une chanson de Fleetwood Mac, que je conseille fortement à la lecture !

**Je remercie énooooooooooooooormément ma Bêta, Mama-senpai, qui m'a donné du boulot sur cet OS, pour un résultat toujours meilleur ! Je te nem Mama :D**

* * *

Cela fait un moment que je l'ai remarqué. Ça avait commencé par des détournements de regard, des rougissements impromptus, des accès de colère alors que la situation ne s'y prêtait pas. Puis j'ai fini par comprendre. Quand ses yeux me donnent l'impression qu'ils lisent en moi comme dans un livre, je les fuis. Quand sa main effleure la mienne par inadvertance, mon pouls s'accélère subitement. Quand sa bouche sourit à quelqu'un d'autre, je deviens infiniment jaloux. Bref, je suis amoureux. Je suis putain d'amoureux.

Souvent, quand sa présence devient trop oppressante, je vais sur le toit. M'aérer les idées. Souffler un peu. Penser à lui. Je deviens plus acariâtre, avec lui. Je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre pour cacher ces sentiments. Alors, du haut de mon perchoir, je le regarde pendant ses entraînements. Au départ, le voir n'avait été qu'une coïncidence. Puis, petit à petit, inconsciemment d'abord, j'ai fini par aller sur le toit exprès aux heures des clubs. Même quand je n'ai rien à faire à l'école à cette heure-là, je reste, simplement pour le regarder. C'est le seul moment de la journée où je peux l'observer à m'en crever les yeux.

Aujourd'hui, la classe est bruyante. Il fait chaud, les vacances d'été approchent à grands pas, et les élèves sont insupportables en fin de journée. Il a un peu desserré la cravate de son uniforme. Je me suis retiré, indifférent aux conversations qui agitent mes camarades. J'attends simplement le moment où je pourrai enfin partir m'exiler à mon poste d'observation. Soudain, les échos de la conversation de mes camarades me parviennent.

- Eeeeeeh, Tsuna-san, tu es amoureux de Sasagawa-san ? C'est … inattendu !

- Et toi ? s'enquiert alors un autre élève en se tournant vers moi. Tu es amoureux de quelqu'un ?

La question me prend de court. Je sens les visages curieux se tendre vers moi. Il se retourne, lui aussi. Je lui lance un regard furtif sans le vouloir. Il est plus beau que jamais, et il me regarde. Il attend une réponse. Il veut que je parle. Comme tous les autres, vraisemblablement. Merde. Je dis quoi ? Je veux juste qu'il arrête de me regarder. Arrête. Putain, je dis quoi ?

- Je … Non, je … Oh, et puis c'est pas vos affaires !

Aha. Si mon hésitation était déjà suspecte, ma piètre répartie a fait complètement voler en éclat ma crédibilité. Je veux pas le regarder. Je veux juste partir. Sa présence m'oppresse encore plus que d'habitude, je sais qu'il me regarde. Je le sens. J'étouffe. Je me lève en trombe et sors le plus vite possible. Je sais que tout le monde me fixe, lui compris. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, je sais pas pourquoi. Je me mets presque à courir. Pas assez vite cependant pour entendre quand même la suite :

- Et toi, alors ? Qui est « l'élue de ton cœur », hein ? Je suis sûr qu'il y en a une, vu comment tu fais tourner les têtes !

Un de mes camarades s'est visiblement désintéressé de ma course. Je me fige devant la porte. Je sais à qui il a posé la question. Ça ne fait aucun doute. Je veux pas entendre la réponse. Pourtant, mes pieds ne me répondent plus, et restent plantés dans le sol, à attendre. Je l'entends rire de sa voix grave et irrésistible.

- Ça …

Je retiens ma respiration sans m'en rendre compte. C'est quoi son délire, pourquoi il ne répond pas tout de suite ? Je veux m'en aller, moi. Je ne veux pas entendre ça. Je ne le supporterai pas. J'ai l'impression que quelque chose pèse contre ma nuque. Un regard ?

- C'est un secret !

Putain de merde.

* * *

Le vent, dehors, me fait du bien. A quoi est-ce que je m'attendais ? C'est évident. Un mec comme ça a forcément une copine. S'il est capable de faire tourner la tête même aux autres gars, c'est pas une fille qui va lui résister. Aaaah merde. Pourquoi ça fait si mal ?

Je reste longtemps le front contre la grille. C'est déjà l'heure de l'entraînement. Il est là, sur le stade, à s'échauffer. Merde. Il est beau. Il court à petites foulées autour du stade, il a au moins deux tours d'avance sur les autres. C'est d'abord à cause de ça que je l'ai remarqué. Dans ces moments où je m'isolais sur mon toit, au début, je regardais parfois le club s'entraîner. Il était toujours en avance par rapport aux autres. Toujours à part. Je suis des yeux sa course lente et régulière, je peux presque voir les perles de sueur couler le long de son cou et se perdre sous son tee-shirt. Merde, il faut que j'arrête ça. Il a l'air d'avoir chaud. Il arrive à hauteur des gradins, il s'immobilise juste en face de mon poste d'observation. Je peux pas détacher les yeux de lui, ses gestes m'hypnotisent. Je ne veux pas le perdre de vue un seul instant, même pas cligner des yeux. Il se met à boire et rit à une plaisanterie. Mon cœur se serre je ne le ferai jamais rire de cette façon, moi.

Il … Attends, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il a enlevé son haut, d'un coup, et exhibe sa musculature parfaite au vu et su de tout le monde. Mes doigts se serrent contre le grillage. C'est un geste anodin, pour lui. Il a chaud, c'est tout. Moi, ça me déchire les entrailles. Putain, pourquoi tant de cruauté ? Je le veux. J'ai envie de lui. Et je ne pourrais l'avoir jamais que de loin une image muette que mon putain de cœur amoureux s'empresse de graver dans mon cerveau, pour qu'elle m'assaille inlassablement plus tard, comme pour me rappeler que c'est un amour impossible. Je peux la voir, là, la perle de sueur, rouler dans son dos, le long de sa colonne vertébrale, pendant qu'il court sous ce soleil brûlant. C'est une torture pour moi, il … Ah, il s'arrête encore ? Il lève la tête … Vers moi. Merde. Il me regarde. Il me regarde, putain. J'arrive pas à détacher mes yeux des siens. Même à cette distance, je peux voir qu'il fait pareil. Pourquoi il me regarde comme ça ? Il devrait pas. Il a pas de raison de me regarder avec ces yeux là. Ou alors … Est-ce qu'il …

On l'appelle. L'échauffement est fini. Il détourne les yeux une seconde. Et moi je m'éloigne le plus vite possible de cette grille. Je recommence à respirer alors que je me souviens pas d'avoir arrêté. Putain, il faut vraiment que je l'oublie, ce mec.

Au final, je suis resté toute la fin d'après-midi à déprimer sur ce maudit toit. Quand je reprends conscience du monde qui m'entoure, l'entraînement est déjà terminé, et il ne reste plus beaucoup d'élèves au lycée. Il faut que j'aille récupérer mon sac.

Mes pas résonnent bizarrement, dans les couloirs. Le silence me rappelle bien la merde dans laquelle je suis. Un amour à sens unique que je suis même pas en mesure de rayer de ma vie. Hin. La porte de la classe coulisse bruyamment. Et je me fige brusquement.

Il est là. Putain, il est là. Debout, à côté de ma table. Il m'attend ? Non, ça m'étonnerais franchement. Je me force à bouger. Prendre mes affaires, et partir. Vite. Je me sens dix fois plus oppressé ici que dans une classe pleine à craquer. Je traverse la salle de classe en évitant de le regarder. Pas facile. J'attrape mon sac sur la table, il a encore rien dit. Jusque là, j'ai fait un sans faute. Je me retourne. Merde, je l'ai frôlé. Tout à coup, il s'anime et me retient le bras. Il ouvre la bouche. Je lui laisse pas le temps de parler.

- Lâche-moi, putain !

Je me débats, il tient bon. Pourquoi il veut que je reste ? Il a rien à me dire, qu'il aille retrouver sa copine, merde ! Il prononce mon prénom. Putain, je vais craquer. J'ai l'impression que mes jambes se sont transformées en guimauve. Il me tire vers lui. Puis je me reprends. Pas envie de faire une connerie. Je me dégage avec l'énergie du désespoir, et m'enfuis. Je cours le long des couloirs, dévale les escaliers, et franchis le portail aussi vite que mes poumons de fumeur compulsif me le permettent. Je m'arrête seulement une fois arrivé au parc, et m'écroule sur un banc. Mon cœur danse le flamenco. Je crois que je fais une crise d'asthme. Je vais crever, là, sur ce banc. Sans avoir jamais pu lui dire une seule fois.

J'ai été très con, quand on y pense. Ma réaction était tout sauf naturelle. Si je me suis enfui pour empêcher ma bouche de parler, mes gestes l'ont fait à sa place. Mais qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu faire d'autre, de toute façon ? Si j'étais resté, j'aurais sûrement fait une connerie. Je l'aurais embrassé, ou pire, je lui aurais carrément balancé mes sentiments, comme ça. C'est peut-être mieux que je sois parti, en fait.

Mon cœur s'est un peu calmé. J'ai pas envie de rentrer. Je crois que je vais rester un moment ici, assis sur ce banc, la tête dans les mains. Je suis fatigué. Je veux juste l'oublier, j'en ai marre de souffrir. Aaah, merde. Ça aurait été tellement plus facile si j'étais jamais tombé amoureux.

Je sais pas combien de temps je suis resté comme ça. Assez pour en avoir mal au cou, en tout cas. J'en ai marre de penser, mais en même temps je peux pas m'en empêcher. De penser à lui, quoi. C'est un peu le bordel, dans ma tête. J'ai mal au crâne. J'entends des bruits de pas qui s'approchent. Attends, quoi ? Ils se rapprochent. Ils sont là. Ils s'arrêtent. Ils sont à côté de moi. Je relève la tête.

C'est lui. J'ai mal au crâne. Il se penche vers moi. Il prend mon visage dans ses mains. Putain, j'ai vraiment une migraine de malade. Ses doigts sont tous chauds. Ses yeux accrochent les miens comme tout à l'heure, dans le stade, et je perds pieds. Je sais pas ce qu'il vient foutre là, mais je me sens bien, et je suis heureux sans trop savoir pourquoi. Il me regarde, comme s'il voulait lire mes pensées, comme s'il voulait tout voir de moi, tout à la fois. Son regard est électrisant, je crois que je pourrais rester là des années entières, à fouiller ses prunelles noisette. Il … Putain, il est beau, quoi.

- Hayato …

Au son de sa voix, je frissonne. J'ai presque envie de me pincer pour me persuader que tout ça n'est pas un effet de mon imagination désabusée. Il murmure mon prénom si bas que je manque de ne pas l'entendre. Puis d'un coup, son air devient plus sérieux, plus déterminé. Il s'approche de plus en plus. Il va vraiment faire ce que je pense qu'il va faire ? Il il … Putain, il m'embrasse ! J'y crois pas, il le fait vraiment ! Je suis en train de rêver ou quoi ? Ou alors je suis vraiment mort d'un arrêt cardiaque, sur ce banc. C'est peut-être ça, ouais.

Il finit par rompre le baiser. Et il me dit :

- Hayato, ne t'enfuis plus jamais, je t'en supplie. Je ne le supporterais pas.

Finalement, c'est pas si mal, de mourir. J'accorde une seconde à mon cœur pour qu'il se calme, puis je réponds :

- Eh, Takeshi, je sais que je suis mort, mais je voudrais quand même te dire un truc que je veux te dire depuis longtemps. Je … Ouais, je t'aime. Enfin j'crois.

Il rigole.

- Mais Hayato … Tu n'es pas mort !

- Quoi, sérieux ? je fais.

Bon, en même temps, j'y croyais qu'à moitié.

- Bah oui, idiot. Par contre, t'aurais pas dû attendre d'être mort pour me dire ça.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je t'aime aussi.

Putain, je suis con.

* * *

Voilà c'est fini ! Un petit review ? C'est bon pour la santé !


End file.
